A Very Different Valentines Day
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Raven tries once more to enjoy the day of love but it may not be with the person she thinks. Sequel to A Very Sad Valentines Day


A Very Different Valentines Day

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the Teen Titan tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were making something in the kitchen. The TV wasn't on and neither was the music the video games were in the corner collecting dust. B.B smiled at his creation a pink and red heart-shaped card with white letters along with pink and white glitter. Cyborg fished his as well it was pink card with red glitter. Both men smiled at their achievements.

" So who's the special girl Cy?"Beat boy asked

"I don't know." the ebony lad replied.

Beat boy nodded as he looked at his card his eyes filled with determination this time he would give it to her vowing to himself that this time she would know his true feelings.

It was that day once more...Valentines day the day of love but for Raven all it did was bring pain. Raven arose from her bed she slipped into her usual black body suit and blue hooded cape. As she slipped on her shows her eyes traveled to the table to the valentine's day card she made dark purple shaped in a heart with blue glitter base covering the edges. Standing up the half demon walked over to the table and grab the card. Last year her attempt to give robin this failed but this time maybe...she would succeed.

Cyborg and Beat Boy watched as Robin walked into the main room it didn't take long to find Starfire by his side looking annoyed he still manged to smile. Then in walked Raven she casually made her way over to the couch and sat down. She looked over at Robin who was in the clutches of Starfire. The way the Tamaranean smiled when she was with the masked hero made her envious of her teammate.

Beats Boy and Cyborg remained silent and watched the events unfold Raven waited for a moment for Starfire to release Robin from her grip but it never came after three movies and two very boring TV shows the orange haired Tamaranean still clung to Robin. The half demon's plan wasn't turning out good Robin and Starfire left the room leaving Raven defeated and depressed an emotion she grown to accept.

Beast Boy made his move to Cyborg's surprised the green shape shifter walked over to Raven.

"Um Raven...I" Beast boy tried to say.

"No jokes today...I'm tired" The purple haired lass said.

Raven rose up from the couch and floated out of the room leaving beast boy in the dust. Cyborg picked up on his friend's valentine and could only smile. He merely walked over to this green buddy and who face held nothing but defeat.

"Rejected..."B.B said looking down at the floor.

" She said no jokes you still have a chance go on give it one more shot."Cy said.

B.B nodded he looked to his friend with a smile as she ran out of the main room with the much needed push from Cyborg it was time to do this right.

It was night Raven was in her room in her dark purple silk gown laying on her bed looking up at the clock waiting for this day to end. Her mission was a disaster she forgot how Starfire loved to spend this day with Robin.

_Three more hours and this day would be over _

Soon there was a knock on her door curious the half demon got up and hit the button for her door the automatic door opened and no one was in sight. She looked down the all from left to right and found it empty but soon her eyes fell upon a red heart-shaped card with pink and white glitter that was at her feet.

Raven picked it up at first admired the craftsmanship then she opened the card.

_I love to watch you from afar _

_I love to you meditate_

_I know I'm no Robin_

_But please be my valentine_

A smile slowly appeared across Raven's lips. She was dumb last year she tried her best to grab the cape crusader's attention but failed to notice the one person whose been watching her this whole time. Filled with confidence Raven went back into her room slipping back into regular attire she grab her card before headed out the door in search of her true valentine.

In the main room B.B was pacing back and forth he wasn't sure if she got his card. If she did that was wonderful but another fear rose up within him how would she react. Pacing even more Cyborg smiled at his friend he was proud his green buddy took the first step. The door to the main room opened and there stood Raven the metal clad lad nodded with a content. The room became silent and the tension was high as Raven walked over to Beast Boy her face held no emotion so all Beast Boy could do was think the worst. Then he saw it an emotion...nervousness he saw Raven pull out a card from behind her she looked down at it then back up at him.

"Um.. you left the card at my door?" Raven asked.

"...Yeah" B.B replied.

"Would you be my Valentine too." Raven said handing him her card.

Beast Boy opened it and read it:

_life is a mystery _

_this day is not_

_Will you be my valentine _

The green skin boy smiled and looked up at Raven stepped closer and took a hold of her hand.

"Of course" he replied with a smile.

They both smiled as they sat down on the couch together and turned on the TV Cyborg smiled and left the room letting the two of them have some time alone.

"You know we both suck at making poems." B.B said

"Indeed." Raven replied.

The two of them held hands while continuing to watch TV, Raven smiled enjoying every moment.

This day no longer brought Raven depression it gave her a new warm feeling maybe it was love but for now she will call it happiness.

End


End file.
